Love Story
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Candice and Chris were 15 years old and they loved each other the moment their eyes met but have to be separated when Chris moves away. Years pass until they finally meet again in the WWE, do they still have that love they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**_Years Ago_**

She pushed a strand of her black hair out of her face and behind her ear as she sat on a hill in her backyard. Candice watched as the sun rose to start the beautiful Friday morning then turned around and walked towards her house. She looked at the fence that separated her house from the house next door. Candice peeked over and smiled as she saw Chris Irvine lying on a hammock as he sipped orange juice from a cup.

"What are you doing up this early?" Candice asked as she slid under the board on the fence.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris asked.

Candice rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up and move over." Candice said as she walked over to Chris.

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" Chris asked.

"Nobody will be up." Candice said.

"Are you sure about that?" Chris asked.

"Not really but I like being around you." Candice said.

"I like being around you too, it's a shame our parents hate each other." Chris said.

"Yeah it is but we'll run away together when we're eighteen and we won't have to worry about them." Candice said.

"Yeah…there's something I have to tell you." Chris said.

"What is it?" Candice asked as she looked at Chris nervously.

All of a sudden a light in Chis' house turned on.

"I better go." Candice said as she scurried under the board in the fence and ran inside her house.

Candice went into her bedroom and lied down on her bed then thought about what Chris could possibly want to tell her. She opened her drawer and smiled at the picture of her and Chris when they went to the fair last week. Candice put the picture back in the drawer just so her parents wouldn't see it then sighed as she went to sleep.

Hours later she woke up and changed into a pair of jeans, and a sleeveless white shirt. She brushed her black hair and curled it before she went downstairs then was shocked to see Chris standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? Are my parents here?" Candice asked.

"Yes we are." Candice's dad said as he walked into the hallway with Candice's mother.

"Candice I have to tell you something." Chris said.

Candice looked at Chris confused then looked at her parents for a seconds before she stared at Chris again.

"What is it?" Candice asked.

"I'm um…moving." Chris said.

"Moving? Where? Out of the neighborhood?" Candice asked.

"No moving out to Canada." Chris said.

"What?" Candice asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my dad found a better job there." Chris said.

Candice let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks then she ran up half of the stairs before she looked at her parents through her teary eyes.

"No wonder you let him in. It was only because he was moving away from me!" Candice yelled.

"Candice calm down." Candice's mother said.

"No I won't calm down. The man I love is moving away!" Candice yelled.

"You don't love him!" Candice's father yelled.

"I do so! Chris please don't leave, I'm begging you please don't." Candice said.

"I'm sorry I have no choice." Chris said as he walked out of the house.

Candice whimpered then ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Present Day_**

Candice opened her house door and walked in. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone as it rang and smiled when she realized it was her best friend Torrie.

"Hey Tor." Candice said.

"Hey Candi, when are you coming to the arena?" Torrie asked.

"I'll be there soon, I just got home from shopping." Candice said.

"Okay, see you then." Torrie said.

"See ya." Candice said before she hung up.

Candice walked up to her room and grabbed a black bag from her closet then filled it with her wrestling attire then zipped the bag before she went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before she fixed her hair and makeup.

"Stupid wind messed up my hair." Candice said to herself with a sigh.

She brushed her hair then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag before going downstairs. Candice unlocked her car and threw her bag into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat then drove to the arena.

Twenty minutes later she was at the arena and she walked to her locker room. Candice smiled as she reached her locker room and opened the door then looked around to take in the atmosphere.

"I can't believe I'm finally here." Candice muttered to herself.

She dropped her bag onto the couch then turned on the radio and smiled as she pulled out a picture frame from hr bag. Candice put her hand over the handsome blonde haired boy in the picture.

"Chris I will never forget you." Candice muttered as she stared at the picture.

She closed her eyes and gulped as she remembered him. Candice couldn't believe he moved away years ago and it still hurt that she couldn't be with him for the rest of her life. With a sigh she opened her eyes and looked at the picture then sat down on the bench.

"I wish I could see you again." Candice said.

She heard a knock on the door and put her picture into her bag before she opened the door.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you."

"Okay." Candice said with a smile then walked to Vince's office.

Candice walked to Vince's office and knocked on the door then watched as her boss opened the door.

"Hey Candice, come in and sit down." Vince said.

"Thank you." Candice said as she sat down on a chair in front of Vince's desk.

"I have a storyline for you." Vince said.

"Really?" Candice asked excited.

"Yes and for your first storyline you're getting you're first on-screen boyfriend." Vince said.

"That's awesome, who's the guy?" Candice asked.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in." Vince said.

Candice looked as the door opened and was shocked to see Chris Jericho standing at the door.

"Candice meet your on-screen boyfriend." Vince said.

**After reading Christal-R and Westfan's story 'Stolen' I was inspired to write my own Candico story. Hope you guys like the first chapter. :)**

**Fic Cover is posted on my profile page. **


	2. Chapter 2

Candice stared at Chris in shock as he continued standing up the door. She couldn't believe that after all these years he was right there, it felt like a dream come true. Now the man she loved since she was fifteen years old was going to be her on-screen boyfriend.

"Jericho this is Candice." Vince said.

"Why do I get stuck with all these divas? I'm Chris Jericho I should be fighting for titles not be forced into a stupid storyline with some diva." Chris said.

Candice felt her heart rip in two as she listened to what Chris said. This wasn't the attitude she thought she would get if Chris and her ever saw each other again.

"Some diva?" Candice asked with hurt in her voice.

"Yeah you are just some slutty little thing that got into the WWE because she could dance around a pole." Chris said.

Candice felt tears in her eyes as she listened to what Chris said, why would he say such things to her. Did he even remember who she was? What they shared before he left? Or was it just a distant memory that could never resurface again?

"What, what's her name? Oh well doesn't matter anyways, how long is this stupid thing going to last?" Chris asked.

"Five months." Vince said.

"Five months! What the hell is wrong with the stupid creative team?!" Chris yelled as he stormed out of the office.

"Candice I'm sorry about what he said." Vince said.

"No…it's okay." Candice lied as she wiped away some tears then left the office.

Candice ran down the hallway desperately wanting to get back to her locker room, feeling like she was going to breakdown and cry any second. As she ran she wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone. Candice fell to the floor and looked up through her teary eyes to see Chris and she wished she didn't run into him.

"God are you so dumb that you can't watch where you're going?" Chris asked.

Candice whimpered as she looked down to the floor. She wished she could run away right now but her body felt numb after all the emotional pain she went through just a couple minutes ago.

"Well obviously you are since you can't say a word either, like I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'm so unworthy to even touch somebody of your excellence." Chris said.

Candice looked up at Chris, this wasn't the Chris she remembered before. This wasn't the Chris she fell in love with. How could someone so caring and so much fun to be with before could be this horrible man that was standing right in front of her right now.

"You know what you are wasting my time." Chris said and started walking down the hallway.

Candice looked at Chris as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How could you!" Candice yelled.

Chris turned around and glared at Candice.

"How could I what?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms.

"How could you forget me?" Candice asked as she finally stood up off the floor.

"I haven't. I met you a couple minutes ago and I haven't forgotten you, I'm not as stupid as you are." Chris said.

"You didn't just meet me Chris." Candice said as she walked towards him.

"Uh yes I did." Chris said.

"No you didn't, I'm Candice Michelle Beckman. Don't you remember that name?" Candice asked.

Chris paused for a minute and turned away.

"No." Chris said.

Candice looked at Chris as he started walking away then ran up to him and turned him around to face her.

"Yes you do." Candice said.

"No I don't now leave me alone." Chris said and walked down the hallway again.

"Christopher Keith Irvine don't you dare walk away from me!" Candice yelled.

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Candice.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"Do you remember me? Because I remember you and before you weren't anything like the way you are now." Candice said.

"Well maybe you should start forgetting the past." Chris said.

"I don't want to because everything we shared was special Chris, why would I want to forget it?" Candice asked.

"Because I don't love you anymore." Chris lied.

"What?" Candice asked not realizing Chris just lied to her.

"I don't…love you anymore." Chris said as he turned away and walked away.

"No, Chris please don't say that!" Candice yelled as she went after to him.

"Candice leave me alone, the only time we'll ever be near each other is on-screen." Chris said.

"Chris." Candice said with a whimper.

"Candice I have to go." Chris said with hurt in his eyes before he walked away.

Candice looked down at the floor as she wiped away her tears then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around then saw a brunette haired person standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just heartbroken that's all." Candice said.

"I'm Mickie James, you must be Candice." Mickie said.

"Yeah I'm Candice." Candice said with a small smile.

"Why are you heartbroken?" Mickie asked.

"I…just found out the guy I really loved doesn't love me anymore." Candice said.

"I'm so sorry, thank god I have a boyfriend I know will never stop loving me." Mickie said.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Candice asked.

"Chris Jericho." Mickie said.

Candice's heart dropped and she tried to hold the tears that were hiding behind her dark brown eyes back.

"I'm happy for you." Candice lied with a small smile.

"Thanks, don't worry there's a lot of single men in this business you will find someone to love." Mickie said.

"Yeah thanks, I'm going to go back to my locker room now." Candice said then quickly walked away.

Candice slammed the door shut as she walked into her locker room and let the tears fall from her eyes. She grabbed the picture from her bag and looked at it then watched as her own tears fell on glass covering the picture. It a moment of rage she threw the picture of her and Chris towards the wall. Candice watched as the glass shattered and fell to the floor then grabbed the picture underneath the glass.

"Why can't I let you go?" Candice asked herself as she looked at Chris in the picture.

She held the picture close to her then fell to the floor in tears.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! :) **

**I'm sure all of you have heard of Candice's release but that's not going to stop me from continuing this story. I want to apologize for not writing, with my two role playing websites it's been hard but hopefully I can write new chapters for my stories as soon as possible. I also posted a link on my profile page to the new fic cover I made for this story so everyone make sure you check it out. Enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Candice walked into the arena wearing a light green dress and light green colored heels. Her beautiful black hair rested on her shoulders as she pulled her suitcase that carried her ring gear behind her. She sighed as she dreaded that night of Raw. If Chris Jericho wasn't such a jerk to her last week she would be jumping up and down like a school girl because tonight was special.

"Oh great…I'm at the locker room already." Candice muttered as she stared at the door that had Jericho and Candice written on the name plate.

Candice just stood there waiting for her hand to grab the handle to let herself in but she just stood there. She leaned against the wall then looked down at the floor. Candice just didn't feel like wanting to go into the locker room to hear something horrible come out of Chris' mouth or if Mickie was in there, to see them make out. Her heart still longed for Chris to say that he loved her like he did years ago. His voice saying those three beautiful words to her still echoed in her ears.

"Hey."

Candice almost jumped when she heard a deep voice next to her. It caught her by surprise that she snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over then saw a body and she gulped.

"_Oh wow." _

She wanted to just reach over and touch the chest of the man standing in front of her. Candice's eyes then widened as she continued to stare at the guy's body and her cheeks started to turn into a shade of red as embarrassment filled her body.

"Oh god you must think I'm…" Candice stopped when she felt his finger under her chin then felt her head move up so she was looking into his dark brown eyes.

Candice felt her heart beat like crazy in her chest. She thought it would jump out of her body any second.

"You're the new diva right?"

"Yeah…Candice…Michelle…or…Candy." Candice stuttered.

"_Idiot! Way to make a first impression Candice!"_

"I'm Dave Bautisa." Dave said with a smile.

"Hi." Candice said with a giggle.

"_Oh god. Run Candice run!"_

"Candice?"

Candice felt a smile on her face. This was the first time since she saw Chris Jericho again that she was happy to hear his voice.

"You know Candice?" Dave asked.

"Yes I do. We're in a storyline together so I suggest that you keep your hands off of her." Chris said.

Chris glared at Dave. Even though he wasn't going to admit it to anyone he was jealous that Dave was talking to Candice and getting her to giggle and smile like he used to be able to do.

"It's only a storyline Jericho so I can talk to Candice and put my finger under her chin if she allows me to do so." Dave said.

Candice smiled a little at Dave then looked a Chris.

"What Jericho? You've already proven that you're completely different from the guy I know so why do you care?" Candice asked.

"First of all Candy…I could care less about you. Second yes I have changed and so have you, You love looking like some plastic barbie doll now with all that surgery you've obviously done on your body." Chris said.

Candice gulped then looked down as she felt tears in her eyes. It was then that she realized that she could be standing right next to Chris or standing 100 feet away but he would still insult her no matter what.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?!" Dave yelled as he took a step forward.

"No Dave it's okay. You know what Chris I don't care about what you say about me and I don't care about what anyone else says to me. I'm a strong, beautiful, and talented woman and yes I've had surgeries in my past but I feel good with who I am and what I look like. You may find a problem with that but if I'm happy with who I am and what I look like that's all that matters."

Candice smiled proud of herself then looked at Dave.

"I'll see you around." Candice said then pushed Chris out of the way and made it into the locker room.

She put her suitcase on a bench then sat down on it before she heard a loud slam of the door.

"What was that about?!" Chris yelled.

"It was about me proving to you that I'm not going to sit around and cry as you yell and ridicule me." Candice said.

"I only went out there because I was sitting in here wasting my time as I waited for you and you decided to talk to one of the steroid users of the WWE." Chris said.

"Hey! Dave doesn't take steroids!" Candice yelled.

"You just met him how would you know?" Chris asked.

"Because he's not an idiot like you are. You take steroids though." Candice said.

"Wow you are stupid, I think it's obvious I don't take steroids." Chris said.

"You don't inject it to your arms, you inject the steroids to your mouth that's why it's so big!" Candice snapped.

Chris' mouth dropped open in shock.

"You…you…" Chris stopped and glared at Candice as he struggled with a comeback.

"I hate you!" Chris yelled.

"The feeling's mutual!" Candice yelled back.

Chris angrily grabbed the scripts then threw one at Candice.

"We have to practice." Chris mumbled.

"Do I get to slap you tonight because I'm sure the fans would love for me to do that to a complete jackass." Candice said.

"You know what?! I can't stand you I'm going to Vince and I'm going to get this storyline cancelled because I don't want to be around someone like you." Chris said.

"Chris." Candice said softly.

"What?!" Chris yelled.

"Why are you like this to me?" Candice asked with pleading eyes.

Chris gulped then looked down. He heard the door open and saw his girlfriend Mickie.

"_That's why." _


	4. Chapter 4

Chris looked up and forced a smile on his face as he looked at Mickie.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I thought I would see my amazing boyfriend." Mickie said before she kissed Chris.

Candice watched and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. It killed her to watch another woman kiss the man she's loved for many years. She could remember like it was yesterday when her and Chris first kissed. They both snuck out and went to the beach then lied on Chris' car as they looked at the stars in the night sky. Who would have known that it was their first kiss and possibly their last?

_Chris why did you have to move?_

She looked down feeling uncomfortable then turned and started looking through her bag. Candice tried desperately to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Grabbing her makeup bag then ran into the bathroom.

Chris looked over at the bathroom door with concern in his eyes.

_Why did you have to come back now?_

Chris looked at Mickie before he looked away then started rummaging through his own bag.

"Chris?" Mickie asked.

"Yes Mickie?" Chris asked.

"Is something wrong?" Mickie asked.

Chris looked at Mickie with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"It just feels like ever since Candice became a part of the WWE something has been different with you." Mickie said.

"No I'm fine really, nothing is wrong." Chris said.

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked.

Chris nodded. There was no way he could tell Mickie he loved Candice. He didn't want to love Candice because he was with Mickie but he just couldn't help it. How did she do this to him? Chris never has ever fell so deep in love with someone before in his life. Candice was his first love and through all the girlfriends he's had he's always thought of her. With Mickie though he just forgot about Candice. Mickie's amazing, he even thought about spending the rest of his life with her. Now with Candice back in his life his feelings for her came back as well and there was no way he could shove them away.

"Well I have a match to prepare for, I better get going." Mickie said softly as she looked at Chris.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Chris muttered.

Mickie nodded then walked to the door. She looked back to see Chris staring at the wall with hurt in his eyes. She didn't know what was going on but now she was starting to have a feeling that it had to do with Candice.

Candice walked out of the bathroom slowly then saw the door close as Mickie left.

"She left?" Candice asked.

Chris looked away from the wall then looked at Candice.

"Yeah, she has a match to prepare for." Chris said.

"Oh…well maybe we should go over the script so we know what we should be doing." Candice muttered.

"Okay." Chris said as he grabbed the scripts then handed one to Candice.

"Thanks." Candice said as she looked down at the script.

Chris nodded.

"Um…do you think we should find Dave? He's part of the storyline." Candice said.

Chris looked at Candice. Even though she tried to hide it he could tell that she had been crying. He hated to see her upset and it killed him to know she was upset because of him.

"I guess so." Chris muttered.

Candice looked at Chris then walked to the door because she knew if she tried to say anything else she would burst into tears. She walked down the hallway as Chris followed her and soon she was at Batista's locker room. Candice knocked on the door softly, feeling drained from all the crying she did before in the bathroom.

"Candice." Chris muttered.

Candice looked at Chris.

"What?" Candice asked.

Chris stared at Candice then gulped.

"Nothing." Chris muttered.

"No what is it?" Candice asked.

Chris looked into Candice's eyes.

"I said nothing…don't you understand english?" Chris asked harshly.

Candice looked at Chris with hurt.

"Can't you ever stop being mean to me? God Chris what is with you? You just started being nice and now…god I can't deal with you anymore!" Candice yelled.

"What makes you think I can deal with you?!" Chris yelled.

He glared at Candice even though his heart felt crushed inside and all he wanted to do was breakdown.

"I have everything I ever wanted. I'm a WWE Superstar, I've held multiple championships, I'm pretty much a living legend, and I have an amazing girlfriend! I didn't need you back in my life!" Chris yelled.

Candice looked at Chris as her lip trembled.

"Is that really how you feel?" Candice asked.

"Don't you even dare answer that question."

Candice looked behind her and saw Dave.

"Dave you don't have to stick up for me. I'm a big girl I can handle this and I should have known better then to sign with the WWE. I know I'm not wanted here so after tonight I'll just leave." Candice said as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Candice!" Chris yelled as he tried to follow her but Dave grabbed him.

"Stay away from her." Dave said sternly.

Chris looked at Candice as she ran down the corridor then turned to look at Dave.

"Get off me!" Chris yelled then punched Dave.

Chris got out of the grip then ran after Candice.

"Candice!" Chris yelled.

He watched Candice continue running then watched as she opened the double doors then kept running. Chris tried to chase after her then put his hands on the doors when they closed so he wouldn't run into them. He gulped then looked through the window and didn't see Candice. Chris slid down the door then looked up at the ceiling as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. He felt his heart slowly break thinking he lost Candice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candice ran into her and Chris' locker room then slammed the door shut. She grabbed everything in the locker room and just started throwing it around as tears rapidly fell from her eyes then rolled down her cheeks.

"Damn you Chris! Damn you! God why can't you just see how much I…" Candice paused then fell to her knees.

She sobbed as she looked down at the floor then closed her eyes as more tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Love you." Candice whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Candice took a ten minutes before she stood up from the floor then wiped away her tears as she walked into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror then looked down. Maybe it was a bad choice to become a WWE Diva. She should have known that Chris would never want her back in his life even though she desperately wanted and needed him. Candice looked at herself then grabbed her makeup and started applying it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Chris please just leave me alone." Candice said.

"It's not Chris."

Candice looked at the door when she heard the voice then turned back to the mirror.

"Dave I don't want to talk to you, or anyone." Candice said.

"Candice come on please, I know we don't know each other that well but I'm here for you." Dave said.

"Well thank you but I'm just going to leave the WWE, it's better for everyone if I do." Candice said.

"No it's not. Don't listen to the jackass, he's just being stupid as usual." Dave said.

"Dave please just leave, I don't want to talk." Candice said.

"Candice come on open the door." Dave said.

"Dave I said I don't want to talk. Please be the first person to actually listen to me and leave." Candice said.

"Candice…"

"Dave just go the hell away!" Candice yelled.

Candice didn't hear another word then gulped when she heard another door close. The one person that was willing to help her she pushed away. Why was she acting like this? Whenever someone would try to help her she accepted the help with open arms. Was her heart really telling her if she wasn't with Chris she wouldn't be able to be with anyone else?

_Get him out of your head Candice. You don't need Chris._

She kept trying to say that over and over in her head to convince herself that she didn't need Chris. Candice shook her head knowing that no matter what she did Chris will always be the one she loves for the rest of her life. She bit her lip gently then looked at herself in the mirror before she fixed her hair then turned to get ready for her match. Candice grabbed her red outfit then put it on then walked out of the bathroom to grab her boots and knee and elbow pads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked around the halls as he tried to think straight. Nothing seemed to be going right in his life, everything was a mess. He wasn't even sure anymore if he was able to handle it all. Chris leaned on a wall then closed his eyes and looked down.

_You need her…you don't need her. _

It was like the voices in his head were fighting with each other. He couldn't think as the voices continued shouting in his head.

_Candice! Mickie! You need Candice! You need Mickie!_

Chris put his hands on his head as he slid down the wall. He shook his head to get the voices out of his head but it only made them louder. Chris knew he had to pick one but he just couldn't. Mickie was amazing, funny, energetic but Candice had a bright smile that could light up a night sky, she was gorgeous, beautiful eyes that he could get lost into, and a heart of gold.

"Stop thinking of her!" Chris yelled before he smacked his forehead.

Chris sighed before he got up and walked towards his and Candice's locker room. The match was soon and if he didn't get ready he would be in huge trouble with Vince. He soon came up to the locker room then stared at it. Chris knew Candice would be in there and he didn't know how he would react to seeing her or how she would react to seeing him. With a sigh Chris grabbed the handle then slowly opened the door.

Candice looked over at Chris then looked down as she continued to stretch.

"I have to get changed." Chris muttered.

"I don't care, it's your locker room too." Candice muttered.

Chris nodded before he went over to his bag and grabbed his wrestling gear. He looked at Candice for a second before he looked at his wrestling gear again. Chris turned then walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Candice turned her head and looked at Chris as he walked to the bathroom before she looked back at the wall. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle off it then took a sip.

Chris walked out of the bathroom then looked at Candice and felt his heart beat faster. For some reason Candice had that power over him to make him fall in love with her. He walked up to her then just stared.

Candice looked over and stared at Chris.

"What?" Candice asked.

Chris gulped.

"I'm just putting my stuff in my bag." Chris said as he put his clothes in his bag.

"Where's the hurtful comment about how stupid I am?" Candice asked.

"I don't have one." Chris said before he walked out the door.

Candice looked at the door after it slammed shut. She didn't know what was going on with him and she didn't know if she really wanted to know anyway. After a couple more seconds of stretching Candice walked out the door and to the curtain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris' music blasted through the arena then we walked down the ramp as he looked at the people in the crowd. Tonight was the start of his and Candice's storyline and tonight he was facing Dave and Mickie in a mixed tag team match with Candice as his partner. He got into the ring then grabbed a microphone.

"I'm sure you all want to know who my tag team partner is for tonight." Chris said.

He paused as the fans in the arena started cheering.

"Well she's a very special person to me, she's beautiful, truly the most amazing person I've ever met. We've known each other for a long time and tonight please help me welcome the new WWE Diva Candice Michelle!"

Chris looked at the stage as Candice's music blasted through the arena. He saw the lights go on her as she walked down the ramp with a smile on her face. Chris then felt his heart beat faster as he watched her get onto the apron and untie her robe before opening it for her entrance.

Candice looked at Chris as she stepped into the ring then went over to him and said nothing as she waited for their opponents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later Chris and Candice won the match after Candice did the Candywrapper on Mickie James and pinned her.

Chris and Candice shared a hug then held each other's hands up as they enjoyed their win.

"You did a great…" Chris was interrupted when suddenly he heard a loud smack then saw Candice fall to the mat.

Chris stared in shock then got down and turned Candice over so she was lying on her back. He saw her eyes closed then put his hand on her cheek.

"Candice." Chris muttered.

He looked over then saw Mickie with a chair in her hand. Chris felt anger in his body then stood up and glared at Mickie.

"You little bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chris yelled.

Mickie looked at Chris.

"Chris you knew this was going to happen." Mickie said.

"I did not! How dare you hit Candice with a chair, she did nothing wrong!" Chris yelled.

"Chris it's…" Mickie stopped when Chris interrupted you.

"No I don't want to listen to you anymore! We're through, I'm breaking up with you!" Chris yelled.

Mickie looked at Chris with tears in her eyes.

"Chris that attack was part of the script!" Mickie yelled.

Chris looked at Mickie. He never got to finish reading the script and he couldn't believe what he said to Mickie.

"Chris what is going on with you?" Mickie asked.

Chris looked down then shook his head before he got out of the ring. He started to walk up the ramp as tears filled his eyes. When Mickie attacked Candice he blew up and knew the reason for that was his love for Candice. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away from all this. Chris needed to get away from all his feelings for Candice.

Candice sat up a little and gulped before she noticed Chris walking up the ramp.

"Chris!" Candice yelled.

Candice tried to move over to the ropes then used them to get onto her knees. She leaned on the second rope as she watched Chris disappear through the curtain.


End file.
